Level
In terms of a game, a level is the part, stage and phase of an episode, chapter, series and/or story that includes several challenges and one or more goals on it. In the same mode, a level (on Super Mario Flash terms) is the compilation of two or more challenges, scenary, music and goals on a limited gameplay (size), however, isn't necessarily a part of a series (compilation of two or more levels) or on a specific story. Generally, a level represents a specific area where the player has to pass through, being divided into two or more sections (more if based on a Mario game). In Pouetpu-games, the aim of the site is to allow users to share their own level creations (group of challenges with a goal) on the platform, which other users can get the code of it and insert it on one of the two games developed by Pouetpu. All levels submitted are always classified on the Pending Section. The levels on the site gets criticized and rated to move them to another level section, depending of the percentage the level got. Structure The level, as said above, is the compilation of two or more things on it, all levels made by users are usually conformed of: *'Level code: '''Set of characters and numbers behaving as algoritms (set of instructions), this language is used to share the level to anybody. *'Entrance: Player's start and appearances through the level, the user has to create minimum one in order to test and play the level. *'Exits and warps: '''Parts of the level where the player leaves to enter to another section of it or to just restart the part the player is, exits needs entrances in order to work. *'Layer: 'Set of tiling, sprites and objects, on SMF there is only one. *'Scenary: 'Set of tilings employed to make obstables and different transformations of ceilings and floors of the level. **'Design: 'Level making style, great usage of tilings in order to make the level unique and presentable. *'Gameplay: 'Set of obstacles and challenges employed on a level. **'Challenges: '''Set of enemies, tilings and obstacles employed by the user to change the player's course and actions. ** Enemies: Sprites used for the author with a specific AI (Artificial Inteligence) on a level in purpose to cause damange to the player or kill him (goombas, koopas, lakitus, bosses, etc). The player must kill and/or avoid them. **'Death tiling: '''Part of the scenary and challenge that is used to cause damage to the player or kill him (spikes, lava, etc). Cannot be destroyed. **'Power-ups: 'Sprites that can change the player's abilities (Mushroom, Fire flower, etc). **'Coins: '''Sprites the player uses to collect, when having an amount of 100 coins, the player will get an extra life. ** Items: Only on SMF2, objects employed for different purposes in order to help the player to pass through the level (key, P-switch, springboard, etc). **'''Auto-scroll: '''Only on SMF2, sprites used to scroll the screen on the level or to move several objects placed in layer 2. * Goal:' The aim of the level for the player, section where the player finishes the level. * '''Mode: '''Only on SMF2, changes the style of gaming (Normal, Water mode, Climb mode). *'Level info: Level title (on both games), description and author name information (only on SMF2). *'''Music: '''Song played during the gameplay Gameplays Normally, Mario games levels have a classic gameplay (only from one extreme to another to get the goal) and can also include some puzzling and backtracking gameplay usage, however, on Pouetpu-games is pretty easy to find other kind of gameplays employed by users. The following list contains all type of gameplays commonly used on a level improve: '''Classic level The common gameplay, on here the player only needs to move his character from one extreme to the other extreme of the level (where generally is the goal); includes several challenges and mostly of it is to kill enemies and use items to open path (which tends to be in front of the character). Backtracking See full article here: ''Backtracking How the name says, is a type of gameplay which includes challenges and items usage that makes the player to return to a specific area to continue his track. Normally added on a classic level gameplay to make it quite long. This type of gameplay doesn't confound the player (whenever the player is concentrated on the level). This is also used on all puzzle gameplays. '''Puzzle levels' One of the most recognized gameplays on Pouetpu-games by a lot of users, consists on the usage of two or more backtracks so the user can follow his path and complete the levels, being its principal function to counfound the player and make him to think how to pass the challenge. Commonly found on Super Mario Flash 2 levels, however is possible to do it on Super Mario Flash ones. Hold levels Another most recognized gameplay, a really unique gameplay that consists more on observation than players actions, on this gameplay, the user has to hold down a specific button to watch at how all challenges pass infront of him without killing him (knowing this as "close call"). As said above, the hold levels aren't really based on the player's action, only on the visual it has. Survival levels Consists on a classic level (in major of cases) which has one or various important challenges that makes player to think quickly, for example, using auto-scrolls where the screen moves by itself. A6 can be used especially for survival levels. On SMF1 case, the usage of fire and bullet bills attacks that follows Mario during his path is also a survival level. Kaizo levels Famous type of levels on Mario games, consists on a hard/impossible gameplay where all the players actions are really important, having care of what he does, such trying to not fall from a small space. All challenges are really hard that even passing through one (with difficulties) another comes (being with the same difficulty or even harder). One important feature of kaizo levels is the item tricks and use of glitches: Without use of complicated item tricks and/or glitches, it's not a true kaizo, no matter how hard it is. Water Levels These levels are somewhat rare nowadays, but these levels involve Mario swimming with new aquatic enemies. These levels if made poorly can be passed by swimming above the stage. However if made properly these can be very difficult. These levels can be made by switching the Set Mode to "Water". Special levels The users on Pouetpu-games have also released some levels alluding to a real important even of they (such having 100 f/fs or 2 years on the site); this kind of levels are, mostly of them, the best of those users. Other levels considered as "Special levels" are also the tribute level and tag levels. Tribute level A special level dedicated to one or various users of the community by some reasons, such winning a contest, recognizing the user's effort at level making and/or other things the user does, or it could be also just because of the friend relation the users have. The main aim of this kind of levels is to present the level to the dedicated user and play it. Even isn't necessarily to follow this feature, the gameplay includes the combination of the creator's style with the dedicated user's style, being a clear reference to a user. Tag level The tag level is a level which was worked by two or more users, adding a varied quantity of challenges with the same concept of design and theme. Mostly of the tag levels have a size more than 5000x (excepting tower levels, which can be more than 3000y size) so the users on the project could add their own style in a proper lenght. The reasons of making a tag level could be varied, such working with a recognized user, part of a contest or only to invite the user to join. When the tag has also five or more users working in, is considered as "Mega-tag" Accomplishment special level A special level which commemorates the achieving of a specific goal the user established by the author of the level, being getting an amount of f/fs, having some years active on Pouetpu-games site, having an amount of levels, etc. Level section Main article: Level section The level sections are ranks given to a level in order to classify it on the site, depending on the percentage. All levels, when submitted, start on pending section to be played by other users and vote them. When the level gets at least five rates and has been on the site two hours since submitting it, the level ends on three categories: Best, good or spam levels. Level maker All users who creates levels are also called level makers The level maker is intended to create one or more levels in order to share them on the site and receive a criticism about it.